The Mighty Subconscious
by Dazzling
Summary: Yay! TMS is now a series! Xander's dream has been added
1. Buffy's

Author: Dazzling  
Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: After the way the season is turning out, I wouldn't want to own them. Ditto with the songs, not mine.  
Notes: This one is a mixture of all five seasons, character-wise. I realized I had never tried humour - review me and tell me if I never should've. Don't ask where this one came from, I think I was checking my CD collection. Oh, this one is dedicated to Jess and the voices in her head, who wanted their names in here (happy now, sweeties??)  
Summary: I know the Slayer has weird dreams, but...?  
Distribution: If my names on it and you tell me where it is, it's yours.  
Reviews and Feedback: Go on...please?  
  
THE MIGHTY SUBCONCIOUS  
  
Buffy Summers, the Slayer, came home from a hard night of patrolling, got into bed, and slipped into dreamland...  
  
...Suddenly finding herself in the cemetery. Strange music was playing, and she was wearing a tiger-print bikini top and matching skirt. Looking around, she saw Angel coming towards her. The music - a fast, pop-like beat - was getting louder. As Angel came up beside her, Buffy suddenly started to sing.  
  
"Sometimes, the feeling is right  
You fall in love for the first time  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summer time love in the moonlight  
Ai-yippie-yiyoo-yi-yippie-yi-yay  
Ai-yippie-yi-yoo-ahhh  
Now that summer is gone  
You have to go back home  
Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone"  
  
Angel, dressed in a fetching jungle print loincloth, came up beside her, knelt down on one knee, and began to croon.  
  
"Baby I am missing you"  
  
"I want you by my side" Buffy sang back to him.  
  
"And I hope you miss me too"  
  
"Come back and stay!"  
  
"I think about you every day"  
  
"I really want you to"  
  
"You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found"  
  
As they entered into the chorus, Buffy and Angel began to do a line dance.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones get up now!" they sung in harmony, kicking their feet out.  
  
"Wake up now!" Spike cut in, popping up from behind a headstone decked out in a leopard-print pair of pajamas.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones wake up now!" Buffy and Angel continued, still kicking wildly.  
  
"Wake up now!" Spike sang out again, popping up from a different headstone, and loping over to them.  
  
"Ai-yippie-yiyoo-yi-yippie-yi-yay-ai-yippie-yi-yoo-ahhh   
Ai-yippie-yiyoo-yi-yippie-yi-yay-ai-yippie-yi-yoo-ahhh" all three sung together, joining hands and continuing to line dance. Buffy broke away and danced out the front.  
  
"All I think of is you  
And all of the things we had  
Doctor, what can I do?  
Why does he have to be like that?" she trilled, pirouetting. Angel dropped Spike's hand, and moved next to Buffy.  
  
"Baby I am missing you" he sung to her.  
  
"I want you by my side" Buffy, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, sang back to him.  
  
"And I hope you miss me too"  
  
"Come back and stay!"  
  
"I think about you every day"  
  
"I really want you to"  
  
"You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found"  
  
Spike ran up to join in the chorus and the three began to can-can in time to the beat they were singing.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones get up now!"  
  
"Wake up now!" This time it was Ethan Rayne who popped up from behind one of the numerous headstones. He was wearing snake-print thigh-high boots with a pair of hot pants in a complimentary shade, and not much else.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones wake up now!" the can-canning trio sung again.  
  
"Wake up now!" Ethan jumped over the headstone he had popped up from, pulled up his hot pants, and joined the three.  
  
As they launched into a second round of ai-yippie-yi-yoo's, Giles - wearing a little green explorer's hat and carrying binoculars - began appearing and disappearing behind trees.  
  
"Please, please, cure me" Buffy begged over and over again as the four can-canned their way around the cemetery.   
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones" she sung, shaking her head madly.  
  
"Wake up now!" Ethan and Spike sung together.   
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones" she trilled again.  
  
"Wake up now!" they replied.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones"   
  
"Wake up now!" Spike and Ethan yelled with gusto.  
  
"Dr Jones, Dr Jones wake up now!" Buffy sang out.  
  
As the four began to yippe-yi-yoo again, Giles started to appear and disappear again, in his little hat. He ran up to them, and the five began to boogie.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones get up now!" Buffy, Angel and Giles harmonized.  
  
"Wake up now!" Spike and Ethan chimed in.  
  
"Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones wake up now!" they sung again.  
  
"Wake up now!" Spike and Ethan yelled one last time before popping back down behind their respective headstones. Buffy whirled around to look for Angel...  
  
...and found herself looking into the library. It was silent. All of a sudden, she heard Giles' voice saying "And again! A-one and a-two and a -three and go!"  
  
Xander slid out from behind a bookshelf, a spotlight trained on him, and began to sing.   
  
"Her name is Noelle, I have a dream about her, she rings my bell"  
  
At this point Cordelia, coming out from behind another bookshelf, tinkled a bell.  
  
"I got gym class in heaven" Xander continued, making his way down the stairs, "Oh how she rocks. In Kids and two socks. But she doesn't know who I am. And she doesn't give a damn about me"  
  
"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby" Xander and Cordelia, who had jumped over the banister, sung together. "Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listening to Iron Maiden baby with me."  
  
"Oooh ooohhh" Buffy chimed in, unable to resist. The spotlight slid off Xander and onto Oz, who had come smoothly out from behind another bookcase. He began to sing.  
  
"And her boyfriend's a dick. And he brings a gun to school, and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth. He lives on my block, and he drives and I-Rock. But he doesn't know who I am. And he doesn't give a damn about me"  
  
"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby" Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow, who had also appeared, sang, jumping up on the table and polka-dancing. "Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listening to Iron Maiden with me."  
  
"Oooh ooohhh" Buffy sang again, still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ooh yeah, dirtbag" the four on the table sang together. "No, she doesn't know what she's missing. Ooh yeah, dirtbag. No, she doesn't know what she's missing."  
  
As the spotlight swung around the room and finally landed on the office door, Buffy turned to see Giles slide out in a tuxedo.  
  
"Man I feel like mold" he crooned, and she looked around to notice that the rest of her friends had been transformed, and were now wearing prom gear topped off with bright orange bowling shoes.  
  
"It's prom night and I am lonely, low and behold! She's walking over to me" At this point, Buffy couldn't control herself and began to walk towards Giles.   
  
"This must be fake" he continued. "My lips start to shake. How does she know who I am? And why does she give a damn about me?"  
  
"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby" Buffy sung softly, displaying the tickets which had mysteriously appeared in her hand. "Come with me Friday don't say maybe. I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you."  
  
"Ooh ooohhh" Cordy and Willow chimed in.   
  
Buffy and Giles joined the four on the table and the six of them danced under a disco ball, which had just dropped from the skylight.   
  
"Ooh yeah, dirtbag," they sung. "No, she doesn't know what she's missing."  
  
Jumping off the table one by one, they faded away.  
  
"Ooh yeah, dirtbag," Buffy looked around her and saw that they'd all disappeared. Shrugging and looking a tad perplexed, she continued. "No, she doesn't know what she's missing," she sung by herself. Glancing up, she noticed the huge disco ball dropping. Looking wildly around...  
  
...Buffy noticed that she was now standing outside the Bronze. By now used to all this craziness, she walked inside. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, voices came out of the dark.  
  
"Bye bye bye!"  
  
Someone hit the lights, and Buffy saw her mum, Giles and Snyder sitting around a table playing poker. They paused, and as music came on, started to sing.  
  
"I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby, come on"  
  
The three went back to their poker game as they were shrouded in darkness once again, and light came onto Parker and the Master, who were sitting at another table sharing a jug of beer. They picked up.  
  
"I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone."  
  
They clinked glasses and took a swig, as the light illuminated Dru and Darla, who were doing their nails at the bar. They chimed in.  
  
"I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door baby bye bye bye"  
  
Lights came on around Parker and the Master's table, and they all crowded together and sung, raising their glasses.  
  
"Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for today  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye"  
  
They were lost in the shadows as lights came over Wesley, Cordy and Angel, who were playing pool. They stood up and twirled their cues in time to the rhythm as they sang.  
  
"You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason baby come on"  
  
They went back to playing their game as Willow, Oz, Xander, Tara and Anya were caught in the light. Sitting on the couches, they stood up and swayed with the tune they were starting to sing.   
  
"I lived for you and me  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye"  
  
They ran over to the others at Parkers table, and the large group waved lighted candles as they sung together.  
  
"Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for today  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye"  
  
The group was once again swallowed in darkness as the Mayor, Faith and Kendra came into view. The girls were stake swapping, and they drummed the table with the aforementioned stakes as they harmonized.  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more."  
  
"Bye bye!" the Mayor cut in.  
  
"I'm checking out I'm signing off  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough."  
  
Kendra, Faith and the Mayor raised their stakes in a salute and disappeared from view. Light fell over Riley, Dawn, Spike and Ethan, who were sitting on the stairs sipping red cordial. Spike, dressed in a tweed three-piece suit, started to croon and the rest followed.  
  
"I don't wanna be your fool in this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind."  
  
"Bye bye!" Dawn chirped, out of tune. The men resumed.  
  
"I don't wanna make it tough  
But I've had enough"  
  
"Bye bye!" Dawn broke in again. Ethan shot her an annoyed look, and continued to sing.  
  
"But it ain't no lie, baby."  
  
Suddenly, the whole gang - Ethan, Spike, Giles, Willow, Cordy, Xander, Oz, Angel, Dru, Anya, Riley, Darla, the Master, Kendra, Faith, the Mayor, Dawn, Snyder, Parker, Joyce, Wesley and Tara - were on the stage, dressed in tweed suits, and swaying, holding lighted candles aloft. Buffy, feeling left out and unable to resist, ran up to join them for a final chorus.  
  
  
"Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for today  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye"  
  
Then they all vanished, Dawn's voice floating out. "Bye bye........"   
  
... and Buffy woke up.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
FIN  
  
AN: I know 'Bye Bye Bye' didn't really fit, but I wanted the whole gang to dance. Should I stick with humour, or go back to my usual angst/romance/death?  



	2. 

Author: Dazzling  
Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, songs nor characters. I only own the twisted ideas that made up this series in the first place.  
Notes: After getting good feedback for the original story and being asked for a sequel, I decided to make it into a series of each of the character's dreams. They will contain a mix of all five season's characters and places, but only the major characters will actually have a dream. If you're into strip-teasing Wesley, this one's for you.  
Distribution: If you really want it. Just let me know where it's going, I like seeing my name in print =)  
Reviews and Feedback: Please? I live for reviews.  
  
THE MIGHTY SUBCONCIOUS 2 - XANDER  
  
Xander Harris came home to his basement, exhausted after an hour of arguing with Anya over the importance of being civil. He switched off the light and collapsed into bed, drifting into a dream world...  
  
... suddenly transported back to the Magic Box. He looked around, but the store appeared to be deserted. The radio, however, had been left on, and was playing the opening strains of some female R&B song. Walking over to turn it off, Xander was startled when Anya popped up from behind the counter, and began to sing.  
  
"Think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face-to-face  
There is no way you could mistake   
Him for your man, are you insane?"  
  
Confused, Xander looked at Anya, waiting for an explanation. Anya seemed to be shooting death looks at someone behind Xander, and as he whirled around, he saw Buffy coming smoothly out from behind one of the shelves. Utterly perplexed, it came as no surprise to Xander when Buffy opened her mouth and sung.  
  
"See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me."  
  
Xander's head swiveled back and forth between one girl and the other as Anya stepped out from behind the counter and moved slowly towards Buffy in a boxer's stance, singing.  
  
"See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, isn't that a shame?"  
  
A sadistic smile on her face, Buffy circled Anya, ready to pounce. Xander looked on, mystified, as Buffy replied.  
  
"Well maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time, and that's all good  
All my love was all it took."  
  
Xander smiled then, finally realizing what was happening. Two gorgeous girls were fighting - and over him, no less. Ready for more bitchiness, Xander was not disappointed when they each took one of his hands and tugged, singing together.  
  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."  
  
With a mighty tug, Anya pulled Xander away from Buffy and toward her, shooting malicious looks at Buffy while she sung.  
  
"Must you do the things you do?  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true."  
  
Buffy threw herself at Anya, in an all-too-real replicate of Celebrity Death Match. She pinned Anya down as Xander watched, amused, and sung into her face.  
  
"I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside."  
  
Anya threw Buffy off with a burst of strength, and Buffy flew into the counter. Anya laughed, and moved towards Xander, holding out her arms possessively, as she started to sing at Buffy yet again.  
  
"You can say what you want to say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake."  
  
Buffy picked herself up off the floor in front of the counter, stormed up to Anya and threw a roundhouse kick at her, knocking her against one of the shelves. Merchandise fell down on top of her, and Buffy shrugged and turned to Xander, singing.  
  
"When will you get the picture?  
You're the past and I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know it the boy is mine"  
  
Anya rose, and once again, each girl took one of Xander's hands and moved forward in a line dance, as they harmonized together.  
  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."  
  
Anya moved away, and tugged at her dress. It came off, revealing a tiny pink bikini. Making sure Xander's eyes were glued to her, which they most definitely were, she looked triumphantly at Buffy as she sang.  
  
"You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel."  
  
Tossing a towel to Buffy as she laughed, Anya didn't see the right uppercut coming her way. She was knocked backwards as Buffy moved in front of Xander, following suit and ripping off her dress to reveal a pair of (see-through) white hot pants and a tiny white (also-see-through) boob tube. She swayed seductively in front of a mesmerized Xander, singing to Anya.  
  
"What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart  
He was my love right from the start."  
  
Anya got groggily up, looking around. Spotting Xander and Buffy, she ran up and shoved Buffy out of the way, taking one of Xander's hands as Buffy recovered and grabbed the other, singing together for a third time.  
  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."  
  
The girls tugged Xander back and forth as they fought.  
  
"Not yours," Anya sang  
  
"But mine," Buffy yelled back.  
  
They continued on like this until Anya gave one all-mighty tug and stole Xander away, grinning at Buffy. She sang once more for Buffy's benefit, getting her point across.  
  
"I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."  
  
Xander pulled away from Anya's embrace for a second, looking backwards at Buffy. Instead of the front of the Magic Box, he found himself looking at...  
  
  
... "DeadBoy?" Xander whispered, scared now. Angel sat sprawled on a bench in Weatherly Park, half in shadow. Xander looked around, and saw Riley, Spike, Snyder, Giles, Wesley and Oz sitting in the same sprawled, shadowed fashion. Bottles littered the ground around them, and each male looked decidedly wasted.   
  
Xander looked around, seeking the porthole back to the Buffy-Anya hijinks, but had no such luck. Turning back, he saw the guys around him getting up. In creepy slow motion, they formed a circle around him. Petrified, Xander shrank back as Spike opened his mouth and sung:  
  
"I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence   
But committed no crime."  
  
Spike moved back and the shadows swallowed him. It was quiet once more, and Xander heaved a sigh of relief, only to have Spike replaced with a very drunk-looking Riley, who was singing:  
  
"And bad mistakes   
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face   
But I've come through!"  
  
Giles, Wesley and the rest of the gang slunk forward, arms around each other, stumbling, as they launched into the chorus:  
  
"And I need to go on and on and on and on  
We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
Cause we are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers, cause we are the champions of the world."  
  
Snyder lurched up to Xander, still wearing the look that had terrorized Xander in high school. His shirt wasn't buttoned properly, and his shoes were on the wrong feet. He sung to Xander's face, his breath stinking of alcohol.  
  
"I've taken my bows   
And my curtain calls  
You've bought me fame and fortune   
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all."  
  
Stumbling up beside Snyder, Wesley (in a classic rendition of the video strip scene in Blood Money), swung his shirt around his head and threw it to Xander while he sung:  
  
"But it's been no bed of roses   
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge   
Before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose!"  
  
Oz slung an almost-too-friendly arm around a very confused and scared Xander, motioning for everyone else to join him while yelling:  
  
"And I need to go on and on and on and on!"  
  
Once again, the men joined Xander in a communal hug for the chorus. Wesley's singlet, shoes and socks flew at Xander, and he ducked, bumping into Giles. The very smashed Englishman slipped in the mud and fell on his bum, dirtying his tweed suit, and Angel giggled and pointed. Riley tried to help Giles up, only to be pushed down into the mud in his face by a triumphant Spike, who placed one foot on Riley's back and stood with one arm risen high in a victory pose. Giles got to his (rather unsteady) feet as the guys sung:  
  
"We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
Cause we are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers, cause we are the champions of the world."  
  
Xander started to back away, even as Wesley's pants, undies and tie came flying at him. Grossed out, and not wanting to know what was going on behind him, Xander tried to walk away, only to be confronted by six drunken guys (and vampires) and a very naked Wesley, all ready for the final chorus.  
  
"We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
Cause we are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers, cause we are the champions of the world."  
  
Xander joined in out of fear, more than anything. On the last note, he threw Wesley's clothes to him, traumatized by the scene he had just witnessed. Angel giggled again as Xander ran far, far away. Not looking where he was going, he crashed into a tree. Coming to, he found himself...  
  
  
... in Buffy and Willow's old dorm room. It appeared to be empty but after his previous escapades, Xander knew better. He checked the wardrobe and under the beds, feeling rather silly. Just as he was about to lie on one of the beds and sleep, still scarred after his encounter with Wesley, music began playing. Xander recognized it immediately, and groaned.  
  
"Please, anything but boy bands," he muttered, even as Cordy, Amy (who has been de-ratted for the purpose of fiction), Harmony and Jenny Calendar burst through the door. Cordy ran up to him and began to sing:  
  
"Everybody wonders, and some people know  
I guess that I'm some people cause baby it shows  
When will you do it, and why will you go?  
If you've already decided then deliver the blow."  
  
She and the rest of the posse joined hands and blocked the door, Xander's only escape route from this madness. They looked at him with contempt, determined to let him suffer. Their voices joined together for the chorus:  
  
"The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me  
You act so speechless  
You've got nothing to say  
The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me  
Makes me wonder  
If this was only play."  
  
Xander sighed. This was revenge of the scorned lovers. Xander still felt remorse over that love spell in 11th grade. And Cordy - well, he could never fix that. Amy swaggered over and joined Cordy in their rage, singing:  
  
"And I wonder, will you still love me  
Do you still love me  
Like you did before?"  
  
Jenny came over and slapped him in the face, mumbling something about how he mocked her that day, as she sung:  
  
"Said come on baby, you think I'm so blind  
I see what you're doing behind my back all this time  
I get suspicious when you call me someone else's name  
You think I don't notice that nothing's the same."  
  
Once again, the girls crowded the door, stopping Xander from getting away from their accusations. He moaned, knowing what was coming next. The chorus.  
  
"The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me   
You act so speechless  
You've got nothing to say  
The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me  
Makes me wonder  
If this was only play."  
  
Harmony broke away from the group and came over to Xander. She grabbed his face in her hand and squashed his cheeks together. Muttering something about 'say my name, bitch', she sung into his compressed face:  
  
"And I wonder, will you still love me  
Do you still love me  
Like you did before?"  
  
The girls regrouped once more, determined to make Xander pay for what he had done to them all. They formed a circle around him, and it was getting smaller and smaller. Cordy sung out to him:  
  
"Ooh baby, you think I'm so blind  
Ooh baby, I'm not playing around this time."  
  
Yet again, the women clustered at the door. Xander looked hopefully at the window, but his little notion of escape was crushed when Amy moved to guard the window to stop him getting away, as they all sung:  
  
"The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me   
You act so speechless  
You've got nothing to say  
The way you walk around me  
The way you talk around me  
Makes me wonder  
If this was only play."  
  
Jenny ran up and pushed Xander to the ground, sitting on him, smushing his face into the ground, forcing him to listen to her singing:  
  
"And I wonder, will you still love me  
Do you still love me  
Like you did before?"  
  
The rest of the group came over and joined Jenny, adding their weight to Xander's back. They bounced up and down, smashing his, uh, more private parts into the floor. They sung like women wanting revenge, which of course, they were:  
  
"Ooh baby, you think I'm so blind  
Ooh baby, I'm not playing around this time."  
  
Then they rose up and started towards the door. One by one, the group of scorned women disappeared through it, and Xander heaved a sigh of relief. But he was relaxing too soon, as Harmony ran back into the room and jumped on Xander for good measure. Laughing hysterically, she went back to wherever she had cone from in the first place.  
  
After five minutes, Xander dared to breathe again. The music had thankfully stopped, and Xander smiled, as he hated boy bands like the plague. Pulling himself onto the bed, Xander finally allowed himself to close his eyes...  
  
...only to wake up in his own bed, back home in his basement. Sitting up in terror, he looked around the room. Finding it empty, apart from the dryer, he lay back down. A vision suddenly hit him of Wesley stripping, and Xander was shocked.  
  
"Weird..."  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
A/N Well, that was the second installment in this series. What'd you think? Stay tuned for the third one: Spike!  
  
A/N 2: The songs are 'Boy Is Mine', by Brandy and Monica, 'We Are The Champions', by Queen, and 'Speechless', by Hanson.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
